


All眼 短褲

by Haelinli



Category: WINNER - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 00:17:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21045161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haelinli/pseuds/Haelinli





	All眼 短褲

李昇勋一打开猫房大门就看到躺在真皮沙发上正津津有味地追电视剧的金秦禹。  
之前金秦禹solo活动实在太忙，已经很久没看到他有休闲的时间休息了。

金秦禹闻声转头看向大门「昇勋你去完露营回来了吗？好不好玩？」

「我早就跟哥说要一起去，难得放假就不要宅在家里看电视了。」李昇勋走到沙发坐下去，金秦禹白花花的腿在深咖啡色的沙发上白得刺眼。

要知道他们大哥在家一向都是穿戴随便，讲求舒适为主，通常都是一贯宽松棉质T恤，下身都是穿一条平脚内裤。金秦禹本人十分满意这种穿搭，却不知弟弟们的内心煎熬得很。

沙发对于金秦禹178的身高有点勉强，他干脆把脚搁到李昇勋的大腿上「唉，你也不是不知道我已经很久没追剧了。」他嫌姿势不舒服，转了个身「我近来也有跟志源哥出去喝酒吃饭啦，不用担心我。」

就是常常出去喝酒才不放心。

李昇勋没说话，注意力都在放到他身上的大腿。按道理说他们日常练习舞蹈的运动量那么大，而且多多少少也会做健身，肌肉线条大多利落有力，就连昇润乍看之下像纸片人，衣服一脱还是挺有看头。

但这放在他哥身上却是另一回事。

金秦禹一点都不胖，他是个长期严格执行身材跟饮食管理的人，连饼干都不吃一口。但他的腿跟臀部线条永远是那么丰腴饱满，像是初春挂在枝头上鲜嫩多汁的水蜜桃，诱人采摘。

李昇勋不堪诱惑，忍不住抚摸白玉般的腿「哥你好像瘦了点，是之前solo 太辛苦没好好吃饭吗？」

「有吗？我觉得还好吧。」金秦禹把黏在电视上的目光收回，把放在茶几上的药膏递给李昇勋「我之前练习的时候拉伤了大腿，难得你过来就帮哥按一下好不好。」

清澈的眼睛满是信任。

李昇勋接过药膏，看到的却是魔鬼的邀请。

药剂是有点黏的乳液状，气味却不难闻，是淡淡的薄荷味。他挤出一点放在手心揉化就急不及待般按上大腿，手下丰盈的感觉令他爱不释手，五指推前时指间彷佛要陷进去，滑腻细致。

「哥是这里吗？」

「嗯......再过右边一点点。」

李昇勋的手悄悄移到大腿根部，那片皮肤更加柔软，动作也更放肆，手指探进内裤边缘，似有若无的刺激惹得他心痒难耐。

金秦禹背对李升勋趴在沙发上，偶尔舒坦了鼻子哼哼两声，像是小猫用肉垫轻轻踏在身上般，撩拨心弦。

「是右腿比较痛吧秦禹哥。」李昇勋索性跨坐在金秦禹的腿上，牛仔裤足够硬挺的布料遮掩了他硬得发痛的下身，他不避嫌地轻轻把胯下压向羊脂似的大腿内侧，享受被软肉包裹的同时不忘分散金秦禹的注意力「哥你平日练习时也要注意点，我们快要巡演了可不能受伤。」

金秦禹敷衍应了「......嗯。」

「哥你到底有没有认真听我讲！」

李昇勋一把掌拍在大腿上，皮肉轻震，嫩肉上立马浮现一个浅浅的红印，红白相间的视觉冲击激发心里暴虐的心理，他巴不得现在就脱掉眼前这个不听话的孩子的内裤，一下下打到臀肉上，看它浪花轻拍般抖动，像他所有物般印满发红的掌印。

「呀！李昇勋！有你这样对哥哥的吗！」  
吃痛的金秦禹争扎，被李昇勋轻柔但有力地按住肩膀，另一只手安抚似地搓揉已经发红的腿根。

「哥，我也是担心你呀。」他顺势压向金秦禹的背，嘴唇凑近他耳边呢喃，温热的气息吞吐之间惹得眼前人敏感的耳朵蒸成粉红色「哥就乖乖听话，嗯？」

金秦禹习惯性伸手揉了揉耳朵，顺从地点头「知道了勋尼。」

「哥你这腿伤一定要每天定时按摩才会早些复原。」李昇勋恋恋不舍地在金秦禹腿上最后揉掐两下「我明天再来帮哥按腿好不好？」

无条件信任李昇勋的金秦禹笑得眼睛弯弯「我就知道升勋对我最好了！」

「哥可不要拜托别人帮你按腿。」

「？为什么」

「因为我之前跳舞时有学过正统的按摩手法。」李阿如一贯一脸正经地胡说八道。

废话，我怎么能容忍别人觊觎我哥的肉体。

插曲

「哥那我先走了。」

「昇勋尼你怎么弯着腰走路。」最关心弟弟的金秦禹问「难度你的腰伤复发了吗！！对不起我还要你帮我按腿，你快点躺下来我帮你按腰好不好。」

「不用了谢谢哥明天见。”李昇勋一溜烟逃出猫房。」

我的哥哥我怕你愈按我的腰弯得愈严重。


End file.
